1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ball dispensing devices and particularly to a wheeled cart-like device that can project soccer balls into play at various speeds, intervals and trajectories, said dispenser holds a plurality of balls and may be further used to transport and store the balls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games involving a game ball requires extensive practice before proper ball handling is mastered. In the example of soccer a player usually must rely on another player or a coach to repeatedly deliver the ball. However, this process is seldom similar to the actual ball trajectory in game conditions.
In response to the above problem, machines have been developed specifically for launching balls to a player for practice purposes. The prior art devices fail to provide a transporting and storing device for the balls, which also dispenses the balls in a variety of delivery modes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,214, issued Jun. 15, 1999 to Andrews, provides a soccer ball projecting apparatus comprising a horizontal base frame having wheels affixed thereto for movement of the apparatus about a soccer field, and a sub-frame, which is movably mounted on the base frame. The sub-frame supports a mechanism for projecting a soccer ball, and a soccer ball support cup assembly for supporting a soccer ball in operational association with the mechanism for projecting a soccer ball. The apparatus further comprises a first chain and sprocket drive and motor for rotating the sub-frame within a horizontal plane above the base frame. The ball projecting mechanism is thereby rotatable from side to side for projecting soccer balls to soccer players on both sides of a soccer field without displacing the apparatus in the field. Other aspects of the present invention comprises the ability to adjust the striking path of the striking leg member for lobbing a ball without losing impact force on the ball, and the provision of a chain and sprocket drive for cocking a pair of springs connected to the leg member, with a detection device and a microprocessor for monitoring the number of teeth on the driven sprocket when the springs are being cocked, whereby the striking power of the leg member is adjustable by increments which are inversely proportional to the number of teeth on the driven sprocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,348, issued Oct. 5, 1982 to Griffith, describes a soccer ball practice machine that includes a pair of juxtaposed, oppositely rotating wheels for propelling a soccer ball toward a soccer player to facilitate the practice and instruction of a wide variety of soccer skills. The orientation of these wheels can be selectively varied to permit the soccer ball to be propelled in an infinite number of directions. In addition, the distance separating the rotating juxtaposed wheels can also be adjusted to accommodate soccer balls of varying diameters and can be automatically increased to prevent damage to oversized balls due to engagement by the wheels. A large hopper includes a rotating auger, which successively feeds soccer balls in the hopper into a flexible feed tube and down a rigid ball chute where they are engaged by the wheels and propelled outwardly. The flexibility of the feed tube and the rigidity of the ball chute provide accurate delivery of the balls to the wheels and confinement of the balls on all sides as they are engaged and propelled by the wheels, even though the positions of the wheels relative to the hopper may be changed to vary the direction of the ball's flight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,822, issued Oct. 31, 1978 to Scheiwiller, discloses a spring-type apparatus for the projecting of footballs. Footballs are placed in a football container transferred one at a time to a football shooting station. A striking force is applied to the football. The striking force is adjustable; and its point of impact against the football is selectable. Footballs can be projected in identical manner in quick succession. The lower end of the football-striking member impacts against a football in the general area of the lowest point of the swinging movement of the football-striking member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,978, issued Nov. 14, 1995 to Magnone, puts forth a training apparatus for launching balls, particularly soccer balls, of the type using a supply containing the balls. The balls are gravity fed one at a time by a chute to a launching station having an ejection arm. The lower end of the chute for supplying the balls, which opens at the level of the launching station, is provided with a single distributor for the balls. The ejection arm is mounted fixedly on an axle mounted on bearings and provided with a return spring. A launching arm is also mounted on the axle, and is actuated by a drive arm, which strikes the launching arm in rotation. The drive arm comprises adjustment element, which permits varying its radius so as to give more or less power to its lever arm. The launching station is formed by a cradle, which is provided with elements for adjustment in a horizontal direction and in a vertical direction. The apparatus is used for football training.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,647,975, issued Nov. 18, 2003 to Whitfield, is for a ball projecting apparatus having a ball singulator with a fork-and-actuator mechanism that is adjustable to allow the apparatus to be used for a variety of different sports. A fork assembly is adjustable or replaceable to convert the apparatus from use with balls of one sport to use with balls of a different sport. Each fork may be referred to as a “rocker,” since it is pivoted from a first position in which a foremost ball is impeded from advancing to a second position in which the foremost ball is released, but the next ball is impeded. The rocking motion alternates which of two prongs is within the ball-supply path. When the forward prong is in the ball-supply path, all balls are prevented from advancing. Alternatively, when the rearward prong is in the ball-supply path, the foremost ball is allowed to advance.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,020, issued Dec. 3, 2002 to Rosas-Magallan, claims a training machine which projects a ball, such as a soccer ball, for presentation to the player. The machine propels balls with a maximum degree of freedom in selecting ball trajectories at unlimited angles, distances and velocities by mounting the propelling wheels on a plate rotatable approximately 120 degrees. The machine has an adjustable foot for adjusting the tilt of the rotatable plate. The machine is lightweight and easily assembled and disassembled for transportation and storage. An electrical control regulates the speed of each projection wheel, providing an infinite variety of spin control to the projected ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,577, issued Aug. 24, 1982 to Anderson, indicates an automatic spring type apparatus for projecting balls, preferably footballs, which apparatus includes an impact device supported in a frame and provided to convey to a ball an impulse in a direction of projection for projection thereof from a position of projection in the frame. The frame is supported in a framework for movement around a vertical axis and a horizontal axis.
What is needed is a device for storing, transporting, and dispensing soccer balls by delivering soccer balls to a player in a variety of delivery modes for simulating game conditions for a player to practice responding to a variety of different shots.